A Real Christmas
by kaitlynchosenisme
Summary: During the last few hours of Christmas, Dementor steals the PDVI. When Kim and Ron go to retrieve it, something happens and Kim and Ron find themselves transported to another time! the race is on to find their back! maybe that star can help? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A Real Christmas **

Hello all who love Kaitlyn and the Chosen Guardian series. I want to thank all of you for all the support and reviews, without it I think I would've quit long ago ^v^

This is a special segment of the Chosen Guardian series. It's a Christmas story for each of the different Guardians, including Kaitlyn, Paul, and Gabrielle. This is the first for Kim Possible (some may be past Christmas but it should still be fun)

Warning! These stories are Christian and are expected to show Christian themes. I am not responsible for any life changing revelations you may have, nor anything close to it. I do this for fun and practice not credit. All credit goes to the Father. You have been warned.

As always, the legality…

Kim Possible belongs to Disney, not me.

Kaitlyn, Paul, Gabrielle, Lucifer, and Judasi all belong to me! You may borrow, but only with my permission!

That should be all of it.

Thanks to all that read and review, I owe you all a lot ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter one: The last present

"Com'n KP, it's not that bad. Besides don't you remember what happened last time we didn't have them?"

Ron looked incredously at his girlfriend, surprised that his girlfriend hadn't figured out what he already knew. Kim sighed and reiterated what she

knew Ron was getting at,

"you got caught in the North Pole and nearly was eaten by a bear, before nearly freezing to death with my arch enemy I know."

Ron raised a finger and pointed at Kim who grumbled and finished,

"not to mention I was nearly strangled by a snake and almost missed Christmas with the fam."

Ron nodded before presenting a golden envelope. Kim sighed and opened the envelope to find the dreaded Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks in her palm. "gee, Ron thanks." She said emotionlessly.

Ron smiled and held out another package,

"I was just playing KP. Those are just for good luck. This is your real present."

She took it with a smile and unwrapped the large box to find…a smaller box. She stared at Ron who had a smile plastered on his face. She opened the smaller box to find…an even smaller box. She glared at Ron with frustration, but he just shrugged,

"never be normal Kim."

She unwrapped the box and saw a velvet box underneath. She gasped as she opened the top to see a 7 karat emerald gem sparkling, surrounded by small 1 karat sapphires in a simple platinum band. It was elegant and gorgeous without being austintacious, and certainly not the normal ring you give to a girlfriend…not that she was complaining. Kim smiled, she loved shiny jewelry but not super shiny. Her boyfriend had remembered that and had given her a wonderful gift. She looked down from the box to thank him but was surprised to see him down on one knee,

"I don't know what will happen Kim, what with Lucifer, Kaitlyn, and everyone, but I know that I wanna go into the Final Battle knowing I did everything right, including this."

He took a deep breath and Kim held in her tears as best as she could. She knew what was coming but still, the girl who could do anything, couldn't breathe as Ron continued,

"Kimberly Anne Possible, my best friend and love of my life, will you marry me?"

Kim felt weak in her knees and looked down at the ring before her boyfriend who was staring at he with the puppy dog brown eyes she fell in love with. He was sweating hard and Kim was sure she could hear his heart beating in his chest. She broke into a large smile and dove into him, missing the Christmas tree by only a few inches as they fell on top of each other laughing all the way.

"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Definitely yes!"

Kim shouted in between laughs. Ron smirked and kissed her gently before saying,

"so I'll take that as a yes?"

Kim looked at him and laughed before opening up the box and slipping the ring on her thin finger and waving it in front of his eyes and laying her head on his shoulder,

"you can take that as a yes Mr. Stoppable."

Ron smiled and held her closer. They moved from the tree to cuddling on the couch, the lights off, watching the Christmas lights sparkle on the tree. They knew the next day it would be going down, along with the many lights on the Possible house, but still it was beautiful to look at. But Kim was barely paying attention to the tree. She looked down at her ring and smiled as the Christmas lights danced off of the platinum band nestled securely around her finger. Ron had turned on the radio that was playing the last of the Christmas music before the next day when everything would return to normal. She gave a wistful smile as another Christmas song came on,

_I really cant stay,_

_**But Baby it's cold outside,**_

_I got to go 'way,_

_**But Baby it's cold outside,**_

_This evening has been_

_**How lucky that you dropped in,**_

_So very nice._

_**I'll hold your hands, **_

_**They're just like ice!**_

Kim smiled and squeezed Ron's hand. He looked down at her and she smiled at her ring before looking up to Ron,

"Ron, can I ask you something?"

Ron gulped, fearful that Kim would ask if they could break up or any other bad news, but swallowed that fear and looked down at his (hopefully) fiancé,

"sure KP, what up?"

Kim smiled and put his hand on her hip before snuggling in closer,

"that rule, about not having sex before marriage…do you think that counts when the guy has proposed and the girl said yes?"

Ron, being Ron, didn't get the subtle hint and began rattling off the facts from the Bible that he had remembered from service in the Jews for Jesus Temple and that Paul had gone over with him,

"well KP, not quite sure, I mean, most people in the Bible never were really proposed, just promised or arranged and they got married."

Kim cleared her throat and decided to try again,

"yes, but Ron, when the girl has said yes, and the couple are one hundred percent sure they want to get married, wouldn't the rule not apply?"

Kim stared at Ron wistfully and began drawing little hearts on his chest and Ron looked down and felt his face flame red,

"you mean like a cheat code?"

Kim smiled,

"yes Ron, exactly like a cheat code."

Ron tugged at his collar before looking down at his fiancé. True they had joked about it, Kaitlyn even joked about it but it was hard to believe he was being asked by Kim, the girl of his dreams. To actually make love to Kim…well that was a fantasy he always had in dreams but never fabricated it actually happening! He felt all that nervousness and fear melt away as his eyes met with large, sparkling, evergreen eyes. He gave a warm smile and wrapped his arms around Kim's back and lifting her up onto his lap,

"I would give that a yes KP."

From there, they began the lip mashing. They felt the room heat up and quickly moved up to Kim's bedroom in record time. They lay down on top of each other and just as they were beginning to take clothes off Kim asked Ron,

"am I your first?"

Ron smiled and slid a hand under Kim's back, lifting up so her shoulders were off the bed and knelt in close to her ear,

"yes, you are my first and my only."

Kim smiled and nibbled on Ron's large ears that she found so sexy before responding,

"you're my first and only too."

They had found the mood and the clothes were almost off when they heard the annoying sound of a four tone chime on their wrists,

Beep de be deep.

Kim sighed in annoyance and sat up in nothing but a sports bra before slipping on a tank top. Ron huffed and Kim had to stop herself from laughing as she heard him mumble,

"it's a conspiracy, it must be…or maybe fate just doesn't like me!"

Kim and ron opened their watches as he sat up behind her. The young tech genius appeared on the screen and saw the glares of Kim and Ron staring at him,

"let me guess, I interrupted yet another special Kim/Ron time?"

Kim gave a small smile and looked at Wade,

"kinda Wade. So what's up?"

Ron sat up in the bed, his hands clasped close together,

"please don't be a mission, please don't be a mission,please don't be a mission."

Wade heard the desperate prayers and smiled at them both,

"relax ron. It's a mission but my Christmas present to the both of you is the choice to ignore it."

Kim gave a sigh and looked at Wade,

"you know that's not gonna happen Wade, spill."

Ron jumped in

"yea! what's the mish?"

Kim stared over at Ron who shrugged,

"hey! I'm entitled to a catch line now aren't i?"

Kim chuckled and Wade put his hands together before staring at the teen heroes,

"your mission should you choose to accept it, is to track down the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer and find Dementor who most likely stole it."

Kim sighed,

"we accept the mission. But must it always be the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

Wade shrugged,

"a lot of people seem to like them. So we just have to keep rescuing it."

Kim sighed and ron put an arm around her shoulder,

"think about it this way…the Kim Jet is fast enough to get us to Dementors lair and the robot pilot is enough to well, pilot us there, so we can pick up where we left off, y'know?"

Kim gave a wistful smile quickly got up to get dressed. Ron shielded his eyes as she pulled off what remained of her clothes and pulled on her purple t-shirt and black flare pants. Ron turned away and slid on his long blue shirt with black jeans hooked with the titanium belt Kim gave him for their half-iversery. Then he looked down and rubbed the ruby that shown within the white circle of the gold celtic cross they had received from Kaitlyn. He looked over at Kim who was rubbing hers too,

"hard to believe isn't it? It's been almost three weeks since she disappeared. She would've liked to come with us."

Kim said nonchalantly. Ron scooted closer to Kim, he knew she was still coping with Kaitlyn's disappearance, especially since it happened soon after Lucifer and Judasi had cut off her legs, with Kim powerless to stop them. Ron put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a smile,

"yea, but on the positive side, we have some bon-diggety new moves! I mean, after taking down our evil opposites, Dementor should be no prob, especially since The Kim Possible is leading the attack! Besides, knowing Kaitlyn, she's kicking bad guy butt and laughing all the way!"

Kim smiled and gave a soft chuckle and began to lean in to softly kiss Ron. Ron smiled and began to slightly part his lips, but as the two teens came close, the sound of twin turbo jets of a plane sounded outside. Ron grumbled in protest,

"seriously! They can't wait like five minutes?"

Kim laughed and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Ron's disapproving scowl melted as a look of sheer bliss took it's place. Kim nuzzled his face and took his hand,

"that better Ron? Ron?"

She waved a hand in front of his face as Ron said dreamily,

"boo yah."

Not as long as the chapters before but a lot easier to read. That's always a good thing right? Ok, you think this is over, not even close! I will write a story about the UBER KIM POSSIBLE! (that's fun ^v^) anyhoo, the story shall continue! By the way…

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok on to the next chapter! ^v^ ( I like to keep these messages short)

Chapter Two: a rerun in time

"You shall nezer defeat me KIM POSSIBLE! For you zee, you have no spring stepping, self healing, hand thing BATTLESUIT mit you this time. You have no FANCY PANTS NON LETHAL WEAPON! And you have NO CHANCE!"

Dementor broke into a loud chortle of laughter before Myron's voice spoke up,

"umm…Bill? Not that it wasn't a good speech, but Kim Possible is not here."

Dementor slapped his face, wondering why he had let his sister talk him out of sending Myron to the Strudel Works.

"I know Myron, zis is fur when KIM POSSIBLE comes to retrieve THE PAN DIMENSIONAL VORTEX INDUCER! By the way, have you finished updating the SECURITY SYSTEM?"

Myron covered his ears as he held out a remote,

"right here Bill. but wont this really hurt the heroes?"

Dementor took the remote and pressed a button. Immediately lasers ejected from every corner covering the room in bright red lights. Dementor smiled and tossed in a stuffed naked mole rat and watched in pleasure as it disintegrated when it touched the lasers,

"that's kind of the IDEA MYRON!"

Myron backed away as he stared at the short, and even shorter tempered villain. Then he turned to the computer,

"Bill, looks like we've got company. Kim Possible and Sidekick."

Dementor rubbed his hands together in glee, soon he would have revenge, it was only a matter of time. He turned to exit the booby trapped room and stared at Myron who was following behind him,

"Myron I vill be needing you to ztay HERE!"

Myron watched in shock as Dementor closed the door on him and slammed his fists into the door in fear calling out,

"Bill, why are you doing this on Christmas?"

Dementor smiled and looked out the looking point,

"zis is my Christmas present to MYSELF! A night where I don't have to hear the BLABBING OF THE MOUTH OF MY ANNOYING SISTER'S HUSBAND!"

He closed the flap and Myron looked hurt,

"but…I thought we were making a connection Bill."

He looked at the lethal lasers and the PDVI floating in the containment chamber in the middle of the room. he looked around as he heard the two teen heroes coming closer, before opening up a closet door and hiding inside. He was not gonna get in the way of a girl with sixteen forms of kung fu, and a boy who had supposedly magic powers. He closed the door as he heard them come in. Kim came in exasperated as her fiancé rambled on,

"Ron! Not now with the conspiracy theory!"

Ron shrugged and continued,

"I'm just saying. It's like each time we wanna kiss or makeout we get interrupted! Coincidence? I think not!"

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled back at Ron,

"Ron, I love you, but can we keep our head in the game?"

Ron nodded and crossed his arms,

"fine. But we're not done discussing this!"

Kim and Ron looked around the room until their eyes settled on the glowing cylinder floating in the center of the room. Kim smiled,

"got it!"

She began to walk towards it when Ron grabbed her arm,

"hold on kim, something doesn't feel right."

Kim looked back before closing her eyes. She let the room go black and let herself feel around. The she opened her eyes, and fingered her softly glowing cross,

"you're right. I cant tell but something's here."

She pulled up her Kimmunicator on her watch and pressed a button, pulling up the face of Wade,

"What up kim?"

"Wade, Ron senses something off, and I can sense it too. Any traps in this area?"

"Let me check."

Wade began scanning the room and printed some results before turning back to Kim,

"Ron's right Kim. There's a laser grid here, but I cant trace the pattern. It's too random. I cant shut it down but I can juice the frequency so you can see them."

"Please and Thank you."

Wade pushed a series of buttons on his computer and kim looked up to see lasers appear in the room all converging on the PDVI. Ron smiled and nudged Kim,

"hey kim, doesn't this look familiar?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she recognized the laser system,

"the McHenry Laser Grid. Honestly, cant Dementor be a little original?"

Ron shrugged and suddenly the laser system began to move toward them. He squeaked in fear and turned to his own red communicator (which he called Ronline) before screaming to Wade,

"is that supposed to happen? Cause I don't think that's supposed to happen! Wade! What's going on?"

Wade began typing on his computer ferociously before turning to Ron,

"Dementor made some adjustments to the original McHenry laser system. It's designed to envelop the room, while simultaneously constantly change the pattern! It's a surefire death trap for both you and Kim!"

Kim leaped back as a laser moved underneath her. She turned to see Ron running before a laser appeared in front of him. Kim screamed out and ron stopped just short of the laser, but not far enough to spare his poor pants, which now were missing a large chunk showing his spotted boxers. Looking down at his boxers, Ron ignored the danger and whined loudly,

"seriously? I have a belt! What is the deal?"

Kim let out a laugh and resumed her running. Ron was next to her,

"so KP what do we do?"

Kim looked at him and then the lasers,

"we use Unity and Change."

Ron smiled as they fingered their crosses before putting their hands together in a prayer motion.

Myron could only watch in amazement as Kim and the boy whose name he could not remember began to glow softly. Kim, a soft white, Ron, a light blue. He watched as they kept their eyes closed and their hands together before jumping into the laser grid.

Ron smiled as he felt the Blessing of the Lord course through him. He saw the room fade and said quietly,

"Agility of the Monkey."

He felt himself become lighter and leapt into the laser grid, able to tell where the changes in the movement of the lasers were. He opened his eyes calmly and continued to jump through each laser with ease, coming closer to the PDVI.

Kim felt her body sync within itself. She saw how her limbs were moving, the muscle and blood flowing beneath it. She opened her eyes and saw the lasers moving fast but she was able to pinpoint where she should be,

"Unity within the Body." She said quietly before jumping into the lasers.

Ron and Kim jumped through the lasers without fault. Moving quickly and quietly as they continued. Kim's moves were concrete and strong as she pumped her legs into a high jump that carried her over the last laser before landing in a Mountain pose only two feet from the PDVI. Ron's movements were more fluid, relaxed, as though he was just dancing through the lasers. Through another and another he jumped before landing in a pose with one leg in the air and one leg balancing him opposite of Kim. They opened their eyes and raised their hands in thanks before reaching for the PDVI.

Myron began to panic as kim and Ron opened their eyes and smiled at one another. They began to reach for the PDVI. Myron panicked. It was enough that his Brother in Law hated him, if he let Kim Possible get away…he'd become a **part** of the Strudel Works factory. He glanced around the closet quickly, looking for anything that could stop them when he saw a beat up red box plugged into the phone line,

"should work," he said with a shrug.

He burst out of the closet aiming the device at Kim and Ron, who looked at him with surprise that then receded into annoyance,

"dude, what are you doing with that? Ron asked.

"This will stop Kim Possible's plans!" Myron declared triumphuntaly,

"uh, no it wont. That's the Telephone thingy right Kim?"

Kim smiled and her hand slipped over Ron's shoulder,

"the Transportulator Ron, but still, you cant do anything with it."

Myron felt doubt cloud his mind but shook it away,

'this will show him.' He thought before holding it out to the heroes,

"really, then let's see how you feel about this!"

He held it out and closed his eyes, waiting for the screams of the two teens. Kim and Ron shrugged before Ron walked up and picked up the phone and began to pretend to talk into it,

"heelo, you've reached Ron Stoppable, sidekick…"

"Partner." Kim interjected smiling behind Ron,

"and bon diggety fiancé to Kim Possible. What's that you say KP? There's nobody on this tele thing? Well then I should just hang up then. See ya dude!"

he hung it up then looked at Myron who was looking incredulously at him,

"I'm sorry is this the part where I should be scared?" Ron asked innocently. Myron felt anger boil in him. First, his so called Bill (brother in law) back stabbed him on Christmas! And now these two teens were mocking him! It just wasn't fair,

"you all are jerks!" he screamed before tossing the Transportulator. Unfortunately, in his blind rage he didn't see where he tossed it. It hit the PDVI and both machines landed in a laser. Kim and Ron screamed as the laser started to cut into the PDVI and the Transportulator. A black hole began to transpire in front of them. Myron, seeing this screamed and ran back into the closet, hoping it would keep him from being sucked into the black hole. Ron looked at the ominous hole nervously before looking at Kim as he felt gravity start to pull him towards it,

"uh, KP, I never took Astronomy, what happens when humans get sucked into a black hole?"

Kim gulped and tried to grab the structure that had held the PDVI. Ron grabbed it and she responded,

"the theory is that the humans will be destroyed due to the high amounts of gravity." Then seeing her fiance's cluelessness she added, "we'll be stretched out into spaghetti and die." Ron gulped and they turned their head waiting for the inevitable. However, the Transportulator also had gotten cut by the lasers and the machine was beginning to charge. It became active and the phone flew off and landed next to Kim and the box flew inside. Kim saw it and grabbed Ron,

"we can try to get out of here Ron! Here, hold the phone!" Ron grabbed the phone with one hand before looking at Kim,

"uh Kim? How are we gonna make a call? The box is way over there!" Kim turned her head and saw the box with the numbers inching towards the black hole before being slammed with a wall being broken off. Numbers were randomly dialed as the box flew inside the black hole! Kim and Ron looked at each other as the phone began to glow and sucked the two of them into it. Then the phone was sucked into the black hole and the result of the two machines being caught within the PDVI destabilized the black hole leaving the whole room quiet.

Myron stepped out of the closet and stared at the carnage in the room. he smiled as he didn't see the two heroes, "I did it! I got rid of Kim Possible and the boy that always seems to be with her! I cant wait to tell Sherry!" he smiled as he imagined Dementor's sister and his wife. "I'm going home for Christmas, let Bill-I mean Dementor clean up this mess!" he walked out of the lair singing "We Wish you a Merry Christmas."

Kim and Ron tried to ignore the feeling of pressure they were experiencing inside the Transportulator. They closed their eyes as a light began to envelop around them. The pressure stopped and they opened their eyes. It was hot, really, really hot. Ron found himself rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and actually appreciating the draft he was getting in his pants. He was surprised considering it was nearly dark, he looked at his girlfriend who was standing close to him, rolling up her flare pants into make shift capris (so they were cuffed, it was an emergency!) Ron looked around and climbed a small hill before calling to Kim in a panic. Kim looked over to her fiancé and ran up to meet him. She dropped her jaw when she saw camels riding to a small town in the desert. Ron said quietly,

"Kim, I don't think we're in Dementor's place anymore."

Kim nodded and they looked at each other, wondering how they'd get out of here. What they failed to notice was a star beginning to shine as the sun went down over the desert.

Ok there's the next chapter. Once again Kim Possible does not belong to me but to Disney. I give full credit to them. Now I know Christmas has already passed but I wanted to write this story soo bad so I'm doing it anyway ^v^ besides you can never have too much Christmas right? Where do you think they are? What do you think happened? How are they gonna get home? what's a star got to do with it? I'm interested to hear your thoughts so if you leave a review I'll get back to you ^v^ God Bless Ya'll

-Katelyn


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter Ho! (KP still aint mine by the way. Disney still owns it ^v^…but Kaitlyn is sooo…don't steal her!)

Chapter 3: We Three Kings…and Kim and Ron

"Ok Kim, I know I scored a gentleman's C in Geography, but I know we aint in Dementor's lair anymore, so where are we?" Ron screamed. Kim looked at him with annoyance,

"Gee Ron; if I knew that, don't you think I would've told you?" Ron having no reply just stood behind her, trying to ignore the blistering heat. He crossed his arms impatiently, the heat beginning to irk him. Then he noticed the Ronline still attached to his wrist.

"Kim! KP!" he called. Kim turned around to see Ron pointing anxiously to his watch. Kim got the motion and clicked on hers as well,

"Wade? Come in, Wade!" she called, but was disappointed to see nothing but static. She heard Ron scream out and if it hadn't been connected to his wrist, she was sure he would've tossed it. She turned to her other bracelet, the one Paul had given them to replace the communicators (Wade had to rebuild them after they left the Army's house) and tried to access it's data ports, but the blank screen show only a very uncomforting message, "_unable to support, please try again later." _she gave a soft growl, beginning to feel the irritation Ron was already familiar with. She sat down and Ron sat down next to her,

"So what do we do now KP?" Kim turned to him and wiped off the sweat on her forehead,

"Ron, this time I've really got nothing, I mean by the time we hit that town over there, we could be hurt or dead, heck it might just be a mirage."

Ron felt depression overtake him; he couldn't find a way out of this mess. It was ironic really. They had survived being brain swapped, Mystical Monkey Powers, doomsday devices, Diablo's and nine foot tall aliens, all to be killed in a desert because of a device that was more trouble than it was worth. And on Christmas too. Ron, always trying to be a ray of sunshine (of course they could probably use a shower of rain,) looked at Kim,

"At least we proved my theory right." Kim turned to him and cocked an eyebrow; Ron gave a weak smile,

"The day I finally get the guts to propose to you, we die before we can even have the wedding. The Rules must not like the goofy dork being with the hot cheerleader." Kim smiled and touched his cheek,

"That's ok, forbidden loves are always hot." Then she gave him a soft kiss, repeated by smaller feathery kisses.

Ron was enjoying this; if this had to be his last hour, he was happy it was with his soul mate and love of his life. He opened his eyes before getting ready to delve into another kiss, when he saw a man in a white robe standing behind them.

"Ahem, not that I mean to interrupt this moment, but I think I may be able to help you."

Kim and Ron turned around like a whip to see the man. He stood there, his arms crossed over one another and smiling down at the two of them. Ron could see a sword dangling off his hip and a white and gold robe sparkling around him.

"Who are you?" Kim and Ron said together,

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Ron growled as another soda became owed to his best friend fiancé. The man smiled and shook his head gently,

"You two are definitely made for each other, a match made in Heaven."

Kim and Ron blushed and the man continued,

"To answer your question, I'm an angel. The Father saw you got into this predicament and figured we could help you." Ron smiled and fell to his knees,

"Thank Yahweh! When do we get out of here?" the angel gave him a confused glance before reaching into his robe,

"I can't get you out. I don't have that type of power; you need God's power to get out." Kim and Ron sighed, why couldn't things be simple for them? The angel gave a chuckle,

"Wish I could take you home like that but I can't." Then he handed Kim a small, golden horn, "this is a horn crafted in Heaven, when you find a baby born of a young girl and the Father, blow it and we can send you home." Kim and Ron nodded and the angel started to leave. Kim watched him with wonder in her green eyes as Ron ran up and stopped him,

"Hey! Wait! How will we know? I mean, there's got to be a lot of babies around here. How will we know which one is the right one?" The angel gave another smile,

"He's the King." Ron jumped in excitement,

"It's Elvis?" the angel let out a chuckle,

"Not the right King. Elvis is performing tonight, supposed to be a good concert. No, this King is far more precious, and will be found by following the star that outshines all others. Be on the lookout for three men that will help you on this journey. And perhaps, the one who doesn't understand will see what they haven't seen." Then the angel disappeared. Kim and Ron looked at each other before feeling cold water drench them.

Kim and Ron awoke with a start as three men gathered around them,

"Are you two alright? You fainted in the desert, and by the looks of your clothes, you must have been thieved." The men helped up Ron then came back for Kim. She was harder to help since their eyes were covered by their other hand. Ron looked at them with confusion,

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" the men turned to him and led Kim over to Ron before covering their eyes once again,

"Your wife does not wear coverings over her body and face. It is disgraceful to look upon another man's wife." Ron turned to Kim who stopped before smiling and rubbing her engagement ring before another man pulled out a pile of garments,

"Here, these will cover her. And these will cover you. Please wear them." Kim and Ron shrugged before pulling the garments over their head. They quickly underneath the cloak removed their mission uniforms, with the exception of their underclothing. Kim pulled on her headdress and pulled her red hair into a small ponytail to keep her hair in the head dress. Ron looked at Kim and gave a wink,

"You're rocking the desert chic KP." Kim blushed and smiled back,

"You too Mr. Stoppable." Kim turned to the men,

"Thank you for your kindness. If you don't mind me asking who you are?" the men turned to her and one got down close,

"You're a woman. You don't ask those questions. It's a crime." Kim blanched white but Ron stepped forward,

"My wife speaks the question I ask. Who are you so we may thank you for your kindness?" the men turned to him and responded kindly,

"We are wise men from the East, following the star to Bethlehem to find the Son of God." Kim's eyes went wide but Ron's eyes remained blank.

"The Son of God? How will you find Him following a star?" the wise men smiled,

"He will be found in Bethlehem, wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger. This is what we have heard from God's Prophet."

Ron stood there confused and the three men, deciding they had done what they needed too, started walking again.

Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him aside, "Ron! I don't know where we are, but I know when"

He looked at her in confusion and she whispered,

"I think we went back in time! God's Prophet is Isaiah, that's the prophet known for the prophecy of the Messiah!"

Ron looked at Kim and scratched his head,

"I thought that God's Prophet was Elijah?"

Kim continued, "Elijah was a Prophet and a Miracle Worker to be sure, but God's Prophet for the Messiah was Isaiah."

Ron began to think before a he remembered what he had learned in the Jews for Jesus Temple,

"Oh yea! He's the Prophet that predicted everything up to Jesus' death right?" Kim nodded and continued,

"Correct. But if that's true than we're back in the Mesopotamian times, because the men aren't talking about Jesus of Nazareth yet."

Ron nodded and his face went blank before it was like a hypothetical light bulb went off in his head,

"That's why we couldn't call Wade! There's no electricity!"

Kim blinked. That was actually…a smart answer…and plausible. She stared at Ron before smiling,

"Yea, Ron that's probably it."

After she got over her shock that Ron was right, she quickly got to thinking,

"If we can't get in contact with Wade, that means we're on our own."

Ron gulped before looking to the three men who were about 100 feet in front of them. He grabbed Kim's wrist and ran up to them,

"Hey, um…you don't mind if we tag along do you? We're kinda lost."

The men looked at each other before smiling,

"We have no problem with that."

Kim and Ron smiled and followed them. The men smiled as they talked back and forth. Kim and Ron learned that their names were Gaspar, Balthazar, and Melchior and that they had been on this journey for a year!

"Wait! Are you saying, you've been going this way for a year?"

Ron shouted incredulously. Balthazar looked back at him with a smile,

"Yes."

Ron looked at him with a confused expression,

"But why? To find this Son of God that might not even exist?"

Melchior cuffed his shoulder and looked to the town,

"We have to believe that He's there. We have a star to follow it, and so we will. We won't miss the birth of the Messiah."

Kim's eyes went wide and she pointed to the star,

"Are you saying that's the star that leads us to the baby?"

Gaspar nodded,

"Correct. We should get there tonight; hopefully we will be lucky to see the baby."

Ron gave a nervous laugh,

"Right! Ha ha huh, we wouldn't want to miss the birth of the baby." Then he whispered in Kim's ear, "I'm lucky I left Rufus at home with that cheese for Christmas instead of dragging him on this wild goose chase."

Kim stared at her fiancé,

"Are you telling me that you don't know what's happening?"

Ron shook his head and Kim stared at him mouth agape as the group entered a small market place, crowded with all people buying and selling, "this is the story. The Christmas story. The reason for it all. Haven't you been learning about this in the Jews for Jesus Temple?"

Ron shook his head and looked down sheepishly,

"KP. I have a confession to make."

Kim eyed him warily, but motioned for him to tell her,

"Well, you see, when you've been going to the church, I've kinda been…not going."

Kim looked to see the three men that had begun looking at the shops, specifically at the lotions and oils before responding,

"What do you mean, not going?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck before spilling all the thoughts he'd been bottling up,

"Well, I know we met Kaitlyn who showed us God's power, and that we both have it within us, but seriously? A savior? Somebody that was born to die for us? By a virgin girl? I just…can't believe it."

He dropped his head in shame as he revealed his secret to Kim. At first, Kim wanted to be angry because he lied to her, but she found herself smiling and gently touching his shoulder,

"Ron. Do you mind if I tell you the story?"

Ron turned to her and nodded solemnly, he might as well give it a shot for her.

"Mary was a young teenage girl, just engaged to a young man named Joseph. However before her marriage was to take place, she found herself pregnant with the Son of God. She could've said no. accepting it would've meant that she'd be considered a cheater on her husband and would lose all respect from everyone. But even though the odds were stacked against her, she agreed. Joseph heard about Mary's pregnancy and had a plan to divorce her quietly, to keep her from being ashamed. He was a sweet guy, kinda like a blonde haired one I know. Then God appeared to him in a dream, saying not to be scared to take her as his wife. He could've said no. that he didn't believe him. But Joseph decided to listen and took Mary as his wife. They traveled to Bethlehem to have the baby. That night, the Savior of the World was born, but there was no place for them to stay. So she had the baby in a manger."

Ron stared at her and cast his head down,

"I just don't know if I believe that or not KP."

Kim put a hand on his shoulder,

"When the time comes you'll see what I'm talking about."

At that time Gaspar, Balthazar, and Melchior returned, each clutching tightly a bottle,

"Are you two ready to continue, the town of Bethlehem is only a few miles from here. If we get lucky and keep moving, we'll make it by moonlight."

Kim turned to Ron, who shrugged and gestured in front of him,

"After you KP. If you want to keep going and show me this miracle baby, I'll go."

Kim smiled as she looked up to see a star beginning to shine brighter as the sun went down over the horizon leading to the small town of Bethlehem.

Next Chapter complete! Thanks majorly to Avenging Raven for the info on the Three Wise Men and how long it took for their journey. So now it all leads up to this, how will Kim and Ron get home? What do you think the angel is talking about for the horn and what do you think will happen when they meet the famous baby? Interested in hearing feedback, so give me a review or a message and I'll send you one back ^v^ I think that's fair.


	4. Chapter 4

Animal-A Real Christmas

Next Chap (Kim Possible still isn't mine, but Hank said maybe in six months…or was it a chance in never?)

Chapter 4-What Child is this?

Kim and Ron followed the wise men as they traveled down the desert sands. The sun went down and the moon began to rise. Kim looked up and was shocked to see that the star that had been shining during the day, was now shining with a ferocious intensity, brighter than the moon and the stars. It was a simple four point star but shining bright like a compass pointing to a small town enveloped by the dunes of sand. In fact had it not been for the star shining and lighting up the town, you wouldn't have seen it. Ron looked in amazement at the small town,

"KP, is that Bethlehem?"

Kim smiled and took his arm gently,

"yea, Ron. This is it."

Ron tapped the horn that was hidden in his robe,

"we blow this when we get there right?" he looked to her for confirmation. Kim was surprised, power-wise, Ron had more in Change than she could even touch in Unity, yet just like their teenage years, he was ready to follow her even into circumstances he didn't understand. Kim took the horn and picked it up,

"yes. That's what the angel said to do."

She touched the horn and smiled up at Ron before he returned the smile with a loving gaze. They came closer and puckered their lips, but before they could touch,

"Stop!" Melchior screamed. He took Ron's arm and pulled him back. Ron looked to him,

"what? What did I do this time?"

Balthazar turned to Melchior, looking curious himself, but it was Gaspar who answered,

"ah, you look you were about to kiss your wife in public."

Ron crossed his arms,

"yea, so what if I was?"

Balthazar smiled and cuffed his shoulder,

"unfortunately, that is considered scandalous here, such a shame too. She really is a beautiful girl." Then at Ron's glare he added, "just take care of her, or I just might kill you so I can."

He smiled and Ron relaxed as he realized it was just a joke, like the types Felix would play on him during senior year because of the relationship between Ron and Kim. He smiled back and let his body relax as they entered the small town of Bethlehem. The star here was shining brightly, over casing the entire town in a white and blue light, as though there was a spotlight centered on this little town. They walked through the deserted town, the shops were closed, the doors and windows locked, the lights out.

"it's a true shame. The town where the King is being born is this quiet. Everybody is asleep when they don't know that a King has joined us tonight."

Gaspar said quietly, holding his present tightly. They walked past the market to a row of what seemed to be inns. The men knocked quietly on the inn but became frustrated as they heard the same reply,

"we have no woman pregnant with a child here, they came but we were full."

Kim and Ron looked around before finding a small inn. Ron went up and knocked quietly. A heavy set man came into view, with gentle eyes that showed kindness.

"excuse me, have you seen a pregnant woman and a man?"

The man gave him a confused look before nodding,

"they were here a few hours ago. She looked like she was about to deliver the baby and her husband asked if they could stay here."

Ron smiled and looked to come inside,

"Boo-Yah! Can we see them?"

The man disregarded the boys weird words and answered,

"unfortunately, though I wanted to let them stay, I had no room at my inn. I told them there was a stable in the back, they asked if it was warm, I lighted a fire for them and came back here to go to bed. I hope that poor girl is alright."

Ron stood there shocked before the man smiled again,

"well, I hope that helps. They should still be there, good night."

Before Ron could say anything, the man had shut the door and turned out the light. he walked up to Kim, speechless,

"Kim…they're in a stable. She's delivering the baby in a stable!"

Kim nodded solemnly, as the Christmas story she knew ever since she was a little girl was suddenly turning into something completely different. She didn't have time to think of it as she ran up to the three men,

"the woman is delivering the King in a stable. Ron knows where they are."

The three men looked surprised but ran to Ron who pointed to the small inn. The group of five traveled behind the inn to a small stable that was giving off a small light, not nearly enough to keep someone warm, but at least it gave light. As they rounded the corner, Kim's hand shot up to her mouth, there she was…Mary….the Mother of God…one of the most heroic heroines in the Bible. She sat, her robe folded beneath her, holding a bundle of cloth. Kim felt lightheaded as she realized that that bundle…was Him…Jesus Christ.

Mary, being imbued with wisdom smiled to the new visitors and cuddled closer to Joseph as she turned to the five,

"Joseph, looks like we have some new visitors."

Joseph turned his attention away from Mary and smiled to the group,

"come in, it's not completely warm, but it must be better than standing outside in the cold."

The three men looked shocked but staggered in with their gifts before falling to their feet as they entered the stable. Kim and Ron followed, weak kneed into the presence of the Lord and His Mother. They stopped a foot away from the stable but were shocked when Mary beckoned them closer,

"it's alright. I promise I won't bite."

She gave the two of them a soft smile and while holding the baby in the crook of her arm, she held out her other one to the teens. They stared at her in surprise and Joseph laughed,

"better just do as she says, when she gets something like this in her head, it doesn't go away too easily,"

Kim and Ron shocked, entered the small stable where they took Mary's hand and fell to the ground, well…Kim did. Ron didn't know what was going on. He stood there, looking around the stable dumbfounded at the splendor and majesty of the small stable. Mary and Joseph watched this with a smile before each drawing the other away,

"excuse me, I could use some help with the baby. Joseph is a great many things, but great with babies…um…not really."

Mary smiled as she gently took Kim's wrist and drew her closer.

Joseph gave a mock glare to his wife,

"hey, you're counting on me to make you food and fire remember?"

He strode over to Ron with a small torch in hand,

"hey it's kind of dark, and I can't do everything by myself, think you can help?"

Before Ron could answer, Joseph had him by the hand, leading him out. The three men looked surprised but gave a soft smile before leaving the stable to set up their tent. Kim gave a soft laugh and looked at her clueless fiancé with love. Mary watched her husband lovingly as he walked out of the safety of the tent to find supplies for her and baby Jesus. They both watched the men leave before saying in unison with wistful smiles,

"I am so lucky."

Kim and Mary looked at one another before each giving a soft laugh. The baby gave a coo and Mary began to rock him as she smiled. She turned to the manger,

"would you mind too terribly if you changed the linens in the baby's bed?"

Kim nodded and began picking them up out of the manger with all the experience she had as a babysitter. She turned to Mary who was bouncing the little baby boy in her arms, making him give small, laughs. Kim realized, that if that was Mary, that happy, harmless baby…was Him…Jesus. She turned to Mary and said,

"can I say one thing?"

Mary smiled and held the baby close and nodded,

"how did you do it?"

Mary looked confused and Kim blushed before continuing,

"I mean, you knew that you would be scandalized, you knew that you would be mocked, but you still chose to have that baby. How did you muster up all that courage?"

Mary smiled and looked down at the baby's smiling face,

"you know, I've never been asked that before."

Kim felt ashamed but Mary put a soft hand on her knee,

"it's ok. It's actually a funny story. See, when Gabrielle told me I was going to have a baby, I didn't believe him, it was hard to believe you know? But then, when I thought about the fact, that God was asking me…me! Young sixteen year old Mary to carry His Son…well, I couldn't say no. I knew it was going to cause me consequence on Earth, but God wanted me to do it, so I didn't care. It wasn't easy to be sure, but I knew it was the right thing." Then she returned to cuddling the baby in her arms, "and I've never regretted it."

Kim smiled and went back to changing the linens for the baby.

Then Mary unexpectedly continued,

"the only reason I would've regretted it, was Joseph."

Kim turned around to see Mary next to her, holding the baby with one arm and placing the clean linens in the manger with the other.

"what are you talking about?"

Mary smiled as she placed the now sleeping baby in the manger before turning to Kim,

"well, you see, when I chose to follow God's will, it wasn't the people of my town I was worried about. It was my betrothed Joseph. He would surely think I betrayed him, and I don't know if I could've lived with that."

Kim looked confused,

"why would we think that you betrayed him?"

Mary turned to her,

"imagine if you found yourself pregnant, and when your betrothed asked you how you responded, 'I was overshadowed and impregnated by the Lord.' What do you think he would think?"

Kim let her had fall as she muttered,

"that you were unfaithful and lied about it."

Mary nodded,

"I couldn't stand that. But imagine my surprise when a few days later, Joseph comes with a baby donkey and says we will leave my gossip town and go to Bethlehem where he was raised. He even told me he would adopt the child and raise it with me but not be his father. I had never seen anyone so brave and trusting."

At this her eyes glazed over and she smiled toward the tent,

"I truly am blessed by God."

Kim smiled warmly as she thought of another brave soul that had chased her kidnappers into space to rescue her no matter what it took.

"I know the feeling Mary."

The baby in the manger smiled in his sleep as Mary and Kim remembered their blessings.

-outside the tent

Joseph held the torch higher as he collected more firewood for the fire. Believe or not, there actually were trees in the desert. Joseph took his knife as he chopped a small limb off the tree. Ron was surprised. He took less than five seconds and it was a clean cut,

"dude, how'd you do that?"

Joseph smiled and held up the knife,

"I'm a carpenter,"

Ron looked clueless and Joseph continued,

"I work with wood and make it into things?"

Ron nodded, now he understood. Then he went to collecting water from the well in the city,

"Joseph, I gotta ask."

Joseph turned to Ron as he finished collecting wood,

"alright, ask away."

"how do you know that baby is the Son of God and Mary just didn't…(gulp) cheat on you?"

Joseph stopped collecting and Ron tugged at his collar, ready to make an escape if need be. But he was surprised to see Joseph smiling,

"I've been asked that question before and I'll give you the same answer I gave them. One, I love and trust her, if it's as she says it is, then I'll believe it, and two, it's hard to disbelieve her when the Lord Himself backs her up."

Ron stopped and turned,

"dude, did you just say… the Lord?"

Joseph nodded.

"when I heard that Mary was pregnant, she told me what the angel Gabrielle said, but I didn't believe her. I was hurt, but I didn't want to humiliate her or embarrass her, the rest of the town was already doing that, so I was going to divorce her quietly, and not take anything of my own, since it would draw attention to me and her. But the night I went to sleep, contemplating it, the Lord came to me in a dream."

"What did he say?" Ron asked with interest.

"He told me, 'Joseph, son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary as your wife, because the child conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit'."

At Ron's baffled look he nodded,

"I know, if that isn't proof tell me what is, but that wasn't the end of it. He then said to me, 'she will give birth to a son and you will name him Jesus, because He will save people from their sins."

And then without looking at Ron he finished,

"the strangest part was it matched what the prophet said, 'Look! The virgin will conceive and bear a son, and they will call him Emmanuel.' Which actually means 'God is with us.'"

Ron looked at the smile on his face,

"you don't seem to be upset anymore."

Joseph laughed,

"upset? Are you joking? I'm so proud of her. I've never met somebody who was that strong."

Ron looked confused and Joseph cuffed his shoulder,

"I'm sure you're young wife is strong right?"

Ron nodded. And Joseph smiled,

"I figured as much. We truly are lucky. You see, God made two creations in His likeness, do you know?"

Ron nodded,

"Adam and Eve."

Joseph nodded,

"and He made the woman to be subordinate to the man. Therefore, consider it a blessing when God blesses you with a woman ready to support you, and is ready to support herself as well, but knows when she needs a man to help her. I see this in Mary which is why I love her. And in some way, I see the same thing in your young wife as well."

Ron nodded a wistful smile coming to his face,

"she really can do anything, but she wants my help to do it."

Joseph laughed,

"you're really lucky."

Ron nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed about the fact he'd been lying to her, and really…she'd been trying to give him the most amazing gift for Christmas…salvation. He turned to Joseph and asked,

"you hurt Mary when you thought about divorcing her right?"

Joseph winced,

"probably yeah, why?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck,

"well, how did you make it up to her?"

Joseph smiled in knowledge because he knew what was truly going on,

"my friend. You can't do the same thing I did to make it up to your young wife. Think about what she truly wants, if you love her you'll know."

He finished picking up wood and went back into the tent leaving Ron to think with his thoughts…what did Kim truly want? A new Pandaroo? Maybe a silver necklace? That'd be nice.

"No, that's not what she wants."

Ron turned at the voice to see a man with short buzzed hair, in a robe that truly looked too small for him. He was large and muscular and to Ron it looked like a very familiar unfriendly face…

"you? What are you doing here?"

Ron asked. The man stared at the teen growling at him,

"I hardly know you sir, but I'm keeping an eye on you for that look."

Ron sighed, now, even in Bethlehem, trying to figure things out he was Barkined.

"great Mr. B whatdo'ya want?"

"Don't know any "Mr.B" my name is Joshua Barkin, I'm the Rabbi of this little town; and I could help but over hear your predicament, so I decided to help."

Ron rolled his eyes,

"ok fine, so what'cha got for me Rabbi B?"

The Rabbi smiled again and said simply,

"your answer. What your young bride wants is that."

He gestured to the manger and Ron's eyes went wide,

"she…wants…a ba ba baby?"

Rabbi Barkin looked surprise for a minute before slapping a palm to his face,

"no you buffoon! She wants you to be with her forever!"

Ron looked confused now,

"what does a baby have to do with being with her forever?"

The Rabbi sighed. How could one boy be this dense?

"that baby" he took a deep breath trying to keep control of his annoyance with the youth, "…is not a normal baby. He is the Savior of the World… Emmanuel, Jesus Christ. Isn't that what Joseph of Nazareth told you?"

He nodded before rubbing his head,

"yea, but come on, it seriously can't be that easy to be saved. I mean, a baby shows up, dies, and takes away all of our sins?"

Now the Rabbi looked confused,

"I don't know what you mean by dying sir, but that Child is the Son of God. If you don't believe me, don't forget the golden horn in your pocket given to you by if I was to guess, angels. When you return, if you truly want to give what she wants most of all…you will see what you've been missing."

Ron turned away from Joseph Barkin before feeling the hard rapping on his head. he turned sharply rubbing his sore head,

"DUDE! What was THAT for?"

Rabbi Barkin just smiled and rapped on his head once more,

"just to get the message across. I'm sorry sir but you seemed like one of those people that just don't get a message the first time. Now I must go, Khali, the butcher is not here so I must cover his shift. Here have some lamb to give to the new mother."

He handed Ron a parcel of food before leaving. Ron rubbed his head,

"what was THAT about?"

He walked back, Rabbi Barkin's words still in his head,

" _she wants you to be with her forever!" _

"what could he have meant by that?"

"_when you return, if you truly want to give what she wants most of all…you will see what you've been missing."_

"how could I see what I've been missing if I've been with her the whole time? Why can't people just say what they mean?"

He pondered and puzzled as he walked back to the tent. He stopped just short, frustrated. He was the Guardian of Change, had the Blessing of Animal, had Mystical Monkey Power, and had just proposed to Kim! What the heck was going on here?

"can somebody just help me figure out what I need to know?"

Then he felt the horn in his pocket heat up, to nearly unbearable,

"OW!"

He pulled it out and looked at it curiously. It was strange, because after he pulled it out, it was just cool and waiting, softly glowing.

"well, they did say to blow this when we found the baby, might as well right?"

He put it to his lips and blew out a long note. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the skies opened up as Ron looked on as a crowd of angel descended.

"Ronald Michael Stoppable, you blew the horn, do you know where the Child is?"

He shook his head no,

"I've heard a lot of this Child, but I've never seen Him myself. I want to believe that Child in there is Him, but…I just don't."

The angels seemed to smile and Ron watched as Timothy stepped out from them,

"do you want to see what everyone else sees?" he simply asked. Ron shook his head no,

"no. I want to see who He is. What everyone else see's…well, it just doesn't matter."

Timothy smiled and nodded,

"all right then. I will give you a gift, you will see who He is, and see what you've been missing. However, your Guardianship will get harder and you will be expected to use this gift for others as well. Do you understand?"

Ron steeled his resolve and shook his head yes. Thomas smiled and Ron closed his eyes. Timothy smiled and walked up to him before clapping his hands trying not to laugh. The angels stared at him, knowing what he was doing and trying not to laugh as well. He waited for a few seconds before looking at Ron,

"ok, you can open your eyes now. The gift has been passed."

Ron opened his eyes and for the first time, it was as though he understood everything. He smiled and looked toward Timothy,

"thank you! I can see better than ever before! Mr. North would love to have me being the Fearless Ferret now!"

Timothy smiled at the young youth he'd come to consider a little brother.

"you're welcome Ron. But don't forget, you need to remember to use the gift for other things as well."

Ron nodded and rushed into the tent. Timothy gave a parting wave as another angel, John, came up behind him,

"do you think he'll ever realize that he's always had this gift, you just opened his eyes to it?"

Timothy smiled,

"I don't know. To be honest, God's little children make me laugh sometimes. They think they have to beg for gifts that God's already given them. It's funny sometimes how innocent they are."

The angel smiled,

"and that's one of the more innocent ones, right?"

Timothy nodded,

"I never thought I could meet a human that looks for no error in people he knows, rather all that is good and kind about them. He is truly special."

The angels nodded and began to leave the ground, rising back up on an unforeseen staircase. Then John stopped and turned,

"Timothy? Aren't you coming?"

He nodded and looked up to John,

"I will. But I think Kim and Ron deserve to have Christmas at home don't you?"

John smiled and nodded as Timothy quietly walked into the stable.

Ron was floored. Everything was clear. There was nothing else that was shaded. He smiled as Rabbi Barkin's words came back

"_you will see what you've been missing." _

He gave a warm smile as he looked at the baby sleeping in Mary's arms. Around Him, there was a small glow around Him. Ron could see now…

This Child…was the Messiah.

Ron smiled and fingered the cross laying around his neck. When Kaitlyn had first given it to him, he didn't know what to do about it. I mean, to honestly believe that he had stopped believing that the Lotus Blade was the Sword of Change, or that Kiagisono was truthfully his dark side, or that the Mystical Monkey Power was just a fraction of the Blessing of Change…well, could you believe it?

That was the same with the story of Jesus. The fact that in truth He didn't have to wait. That in reality, the Messiah had already come and saved them all when He sacrificed himself on a cross. It was hard to believe. But now…Ron could see what Kim wanted the most. She wanted him to see what she saw. To feel the comfort she felt. He smiled as he realized what he could give Kim for Christmas.

If he could see behind him, he would see Timothy smiling and nodding at him before glancing upwards,

"God, I think you've got your Son back."

It was faint, but if you listened closely you could hear the laughing of a rejoicing Father. Timothy smiled and raised his hands,

"I'll send them home now."

A glow began to surround Kim and Ron and they barely noticed. Then Mary and Joseph smiled at them and bowed their heads low,

"thank you, for all your help."

Kim and Ron looked at them in surprise,

"it's us who should be thanking you."

Mary and Joseph continued to smile and Kim and Ron could barely hear the soft cooing of a small baby as the image began to blur. Mary and Joseph watched with keen interest as Kim and Ron began to fade away. She turned towards her husband lovingly,

"I've never seen a more perfect couple."

Joseph nodded and Mary gave a sly grin,

"other than us, of course."

Joseph smiled and held little baby Jesus closer. Even though it technically wasn't his son, he considered him like one, he smiled and said quietly,

"Boo-yah."

Mary gave a laugh and cuddled closer to her husband, everything was well on this silent night.

Chapter Three finished. I know it's a little late for Christmas but you can never hear the story of Jesus too much right? Keep yourselves planted because the finale is coming up soon! In the meantime, here are some questions that should whet your appetite.

do you think Ron will do now?

happened to Kim and Ron?

3. What's 2+2 according to George Orwell's 1984?

Ok so the last one's just for fun but still I would love to hear some answers from you! Leave a review and I'll get back to you ^v^


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter!

KP doesn't belong to me…and it never will sadly

Just a little note. I am a Christian, so I believe all that they do. This story is written in a Christian perspective, so be aware. I don't mind if you are not Christian, but please, no nasty comments because I am.

"What Child is this?" is by William Chatterton Dix, of course, it's been redone so many times that if you want to listen to it, you can find it on youtube ^v^

"It's about the cross" is by Go Fish ^v^

Thanks! Kaitlyn

Chapter 5- Resolutions and Revelations

Kim and Ron looked in surprise as the image seemed to be getting further and further away. They saw many images blurring in front of them, scared, Ron asked,

"what's…what's going on?"

Kim shook her head,

"I don't know Ron."

Then they both heard a Voice begin to speak.

"Christmas is a time of giving. So to my newly engaged Children and Heroes, along with being Fighters for My Army, I gave you each a gift that you both desired above all else. Now that you've received it, I shall send you home. Merry Christmas Kimberly Anne. Merry Christmas Ronald Michael. I love you.

Kim and Ron were astounded as they recognized the Voice speaking to them. They turned to one another and took each other's hands,

"Merry Christmas…Father."

Then a bright light overtook them and they found themselves standing back in Dementor's lair. They looked around but the PDVI was nowhere to be found, neither was the Transportulater. In fact, nobody seemed to be here, then they felt a harsh wind pick up trying to suck them, they quickly moved to a still standing wall. Clutching each other behind it. Then they looked as they heard a familiar voice,

"we can try to get out of here Ron! Here, hold the phone!" Kim and Ron looked in shock as only a few feet away the other Ron grabbed the phone with one hand before looking at Kim,

"uh Kim? How are we gonna make a call? The box is way over there!"Kim remembered that, it happened a few hours ago back in Dementor's lair. She watched in wonder as the other Kim turned her head and saw the box with the numbers inching towards the black hole. Kim and Ron held their breath...this was when the wall would break off and they would get sucked into the black hole…but the wall hadn't broken off yet!

Kim and Ron watched in fear as the other Kim and Ron began to slip off of the pillar. Kim and Ron of current time could do nothing but watch in fear as their younger selves were about to fall into the black hole and be stretched and killed.

"this isn't supposed to happen."

Kim said quietly. Ron was furious! He had just found out the truth and had been able to see what Kim could see, now he was going to die before he could put his plan into action. He wasn't thinking and he kicked the wall in anger and the wall…broke off.

Kim and Ron went into action hitting the floor and the sound of the wall being slammed into the Transportulator sounded. Numbers were randomly dialed as the box flew inside the black hole! The other Kim and Ron looked at each other as the phone began to glow and sucked the two of them into it. Then the phone was sucked into the black hole and the result of the two machines being caught within the PDVI destabilized the black hole leaving the whole room quiet.

Myron stepped out of the closet and stared at the carnage in the room. he smiled as he didn't see the two heroes,

"I did it! I got rid of Kim Possible and the boy that always seems to be with her! I cant wait to tell Sherry!"

he smiled as he imagined Dementor's sister and his wife.

"I'm going home for Christmas, let Bill-I mean Dementor clean up this mess!"

he walked out of the lair singing "We Wish you a Merry Christmas."

Kim and Ron stood up and looked around, before sighing with exasperation, "you know, it's bad enough when the villains don't remember my name, but when the henchmen don't?"

he turned to Kim who was standing still, looking at the emptiness where the black hole had been just minutes earlier,

"we would've died."

She said quietly. Ron looked at her with confusion,

"what are you talking about?"

Kim was shivering as she looked toward the empty space…

"if you hadn't been here. If we hadn't had gone back…we would've died."

She turned towards Ron and enveloped him in a large hug,

"Ron! You saved us! Thank you!"

Ron was in the dark and confused.

Kim giggled girlishly at his confused face and explained,

"When we were getting sucked into the Pan-Dimensional Vortex, and holding on to that pillar, you kicked and broke off that wall to save us! You did it…at least, another you did."

Ron was looking at her before his eyes lit up as he realized,

"Oh, so in a time paradox, we had already been sucked inside the vortex and when we returned it was my earlier self's actions that saved us! Right KP?"

Kim looked on in amazement and stuttered,

"Yea, that's right…but but how did you know that?"

Ron shrugged,

"One of the episodes of Space Passage, Commander Kane got caught in a time vortex and he ended up saving not just himself but his crew as well when he returned from it. But that's not important right now!"

He said as he glanced at his watch. He took her gently by the hand and said,

"Come on, we need to hurry KP!"

Kim looked at her watch in confusion. It was 8:00 at night on Christmas, but Snowman Hank 2: Hank's Christmas Blizzard, didn't come on until 9.

"Where are we going Ron?"

She asked. Ron smiled and pulled her to the jet, his plan formulating in his mind,

"You'll see."

-Middleton

Kim was still in the dark as she and Ron flew by the houses of Middleton. House after house flew by but Ron didn't seem to notice. He was focused on something, Kim couldn't tell what…which was strange, usually she knew everything that was going on with Ron. As her street came up, she smiled in realization. He wanted to be with her family on Christmas. That had to be it because as he neared her house he gestured to the robot pilot and slowed down the Kim Jet. It wasn't that hard to miss, being the brightest house on the block. He smiled and as Kim began to take off her seatbelt he motioned at her with his finger,

"Ah ah ah, we're not done yet Ms. Possible, and the future Mrs. Stoppable."

Kim looked confused as he ran inside before she saw lights on in the living room.

She watched as Ron began talking to her parents, who first looked shocked than ran and gave him a hug. Kim was utterly confused now. Maybe he'd said that he proposed to her? It was all confusing.

The Tweebs, Mr. and Mrs. DrP came out with Ronald leading the cavalry. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he stopped by his house,

"One more KP, then you'll find out."

He ran inside and Kim watched on the lights as the expressions on his parents were different. His father gave him a handshake and cuffed his shoulder, his sister gave him a hug…but his mother…did nothing. She just stared at him. Kim watched as she said something to him and Ron said something back, but then he just left. His father and his sister with a little blob, which she assumed to be Rufus, followed him, but his mother remained in the kitchen.

As Ron got in, Kim wanted to ask, but didn't. Just as the jet was about to take off, Ron turned to see his mother running after him. He frantically waved to stop and she hopped in. she stared at Ron who was staring at her,

"I don't agree Ronnie, but if you truly believe that this is right…as your mother…I will support you."

Kim looked with wonder as Ron broke out into a smile. Mrs. Stoppable settled into a seat and looked out the window as Ron took off in the jet.

Kim watched with interest before quietly shutting the door and turning to Ron who was focused on his mission,

"Ok Ron, what's going on?"

She asked. Ron took a deep breath and smiled at her,

"I'm giving you what you always wanted."

Kim was confused. He had already proposed to her, what else did she want? They weren't gonna get married now were they? Her confusion doubled as Ron landed the jet in front of her church.

'_What is going on here?_'

She wondered. She never liked to be kept out of the loop in anything and that continued now. Her confusion doubled as she found herself in a few more seconds in front of her church. Her parents smiled at her as Ron swallowed intently with a look of worry on his face. Kim looked back at her parents that were ushering her gently out of the plane. Ron stayed behind to look at his mother who was staring at him crossly. His father was smiling, and his sister held her arms out to him. He took Hana and bounced her on his knee as he sat there looking at his parents,

"Are you two angry with me?"

His father gave a gentle smile, but said nothing, while his mother's nostril's flared as she stared coldly at him before taking his sister back,

"You're betraying your people and now you're asking if we're angry with you?"

Ron looked down,

"Look Mom, I know this is the right way, cant you believe me?"

She stared at him, anger burning in her eyes,

"No. this is not your way of thinking Ronnie. You always jump before you look, and normally the person telling you too is Kimmie. She's the reason you're doing this."

Ron clenched his fists,

"Yes mom. I am doing this for her. I want to give her a man to be forever with. But I'm also doing this for me. I'm seeing things like I've never seen before mom. I've always done what I've been told, always was a obedient child to you, now I'm old enough to make my decisions, and you keep telling me I'm wrong? I've never felt more right!"

She stared at him, taken aback before narrowing her eyes and before anybody could blink, a loud crack was heard, and Ron's head went sideways as his cheek throbbed where his mother had just slapped it.

He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything. They just stood there, each in their final position. Finally after a few seconds, little two year old Hana spoke up, "Stop!" she ran from her mother to her brother, who numbly picked her up. She stared at Mrs. Stoppable with anger blazing in her big brown eyes. "Mama can't hurt Brudder!" Ron looked at the child, who placed her small hand over his throbbing cheek and puckered her lips as she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. He smiled as the pain of his mother's slap, both physical and spiritual dissipated with Hana's little kiss. He smiled and held her closer before lowering her to the floor. He turned from his mother and father before saying,

"I am going to do this. I know its right. Whether you choose to follow or not is your choice."

Then he pressed the button on the jet and retreated from the jet. Hana smiled and toddled after him, before he stopped and offered his hand to her and they walked through the double doors of the church together, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable in the dark.

Ron tried to ignore the tears that threatened in his eyes as he held Hana's hand closer. He knew what he was doing was right. He knew it was. So why was his mother badgering about it? They never really followed the Jewish tradition anyway. His father had stayed out of it instead of sticking up for his son, but he knew that would happen. When it came to his mother, Mr. Stoppable was not exactly the bravest of souls.

His mind was lost as he walked mechanically to the pastor's office. He knew he'd be there, the service hadn't started yet, and they were just playing music. He was surprised at how much he remembered all the months he had faked going to church. As he reached the door, fear gripped his heart, what if the pastor reacted the same way as his mother, what if he said no, what if? Hana, sensing his fear with her MMP tightened her grip on her brother's hand as though to say, '_I'm with you all the way Brother.' _He smiled at her, and knocked on the office door.

Pastor Kevin was reading a letter written to his church that he had found in the tithes bucket. He smiled lovingly as he recognized this letter. She would never ask for prayer, her pride was too large for that, but every time she would leave a tithe, she would write him an anonymous letter,

'_Dear Pastor Kev,_

_My boyfriend and I have gotten extremely close, but I still have fear that when Judgment Day comes, he won't be able to stay with me. Please, just help me have peace that we'll be ok?_

He smiled and wrote a side note "pray for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." He smiled at the innocent letter, before hearing a knock at the door. He took a look at his watch, the service wasn't gonna start for another 30 minutes, so it wasn't the other leaders of the church. Then who was it? He opened the door to see a young man with messy blonde hair that seemed disheveled, as though he'd been through a drying machine and whipped around a couple times. He had brown eyes that had a spark of fire in them. Kevin smiled, he recognized that spark. 20 years ago, he had the same spark. He think he knew what the young man had come to say. He opened the door larger and waved his arm in a welcoming manner, inviting him in. as Ron entered the door, Kevin shut the door behind him; 12 years as a pastor, he had learned to keep the office door shut when others were in it as too give the others privacy when they talked.

"Pastor…" Ron began before Kevin held up a hand,

"Pastor is when I'm up on the stage, call me Kev." He said with a smile.

Ron looked confused but nodded,

"Ok…Kev."

Kevin smiled as Ron retold his story. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised, but when Ron said who he was, he nodded knowing that everything he had said, though completely ludicrous, was true. As Ron spoke, Kevin's mind wandered to the letter sitting on his desk,

'_Well Kim, I think your boyfriend just may give you the Christmas present you want.' _

He looked at Ron, who asked him a question and nodded his head with a smile,

"That won't be hard at all Ronald. Though it wasn't supposed to be in tonight's service, your fiancé and you have saved us more than once, we'll just call this a favor."

He winked and Ron blinked in disbelief, he didn't think he'd actually be able to do it! Then as he stood up to join Kim and her family, Hana holding on to his hand and Rufus, whom he'd forgotten in all the excitement, was stashed in his pocket. He turned toward his small friend and gave him a look that said, '_am I doing the right thing?'_ Rufus responded with a thumbs up and gave him a large smile

"HOO-KAY!" he shouted.

Kevin smiled and cuffed Ron's shoulder,

"Looks like your friend agrees with you Ronald. But I have to ask. Are you doing this for you? Or for her?"

Ron turned to Kevin who was staring at him, his blue eyes cutting into Ron's brown ones. Ron stared at him and said nervously,

"Both. She means everything to me, and I want to give her what she deserves. But, I'm also doing this for me. Believe me when I say, I had a revelation. And I have a feeling…I need to do this."

Kevin smiled at him and pat his shoulder before smiling at him,

"Then we'll do it. But you misunderstood. Do you want to give up what you are? Or do you want to keep who you are and give her what she wants?"

Ron stared at him with wonder,

"Can you do that?"

Kevin smiled. He'd figured just as much as the young man before him eyes lit up, as though there was still hope. Kevin smiled and nodded,

"Just gotta make a call to a friend of mine. You go get your seat. We'll tell you when we're ready."

Ron nodded and tried to keep from jumping for joy as he left the pastor's office. Credit to him, he succeeded…for about five minutes.

Pastor Kevin gave a smile as he heard a loud cry resonate through the building

"BOO-YAH!"

He smiled and picked up his cell phone before dialing a number in his phone,

"Hey Justin? You might have a new friend tonight. He came to me with a crazy idea. And what's even crazier? I said yes. But I think you should be here too Justin. I'm serious here little bro. watching him? It was like watching you. And for the exact same reason too."

He heard a reply and smiled,

"Alright, then we'll see you there. I've gotta get everything ready. See ya soon little bro."

Kevin smiled and reread the anonymous letter that he knew was from a certain Kimberly Ann Possible.

"Well Kim, I don't think you'll have to worry about that young man of yours. He's got everything under control."

Then he smiled and took a small towel from the closet, knowing that Ron'd need it afterwards.

-Church pew

Ron sat excited in his pew next to Kim and her family. Han lay across their laps, sound asleep. He hadn't seen his mother and father, and bitter tears stung his eyes before he wiped them clean. He couldn't make their decision. But he was going to stand by his. He looked over at Kim who had laid her hand across his, her emerald ring sparkling in the lights of the church. Then he heard Rufus whisper in his ear (how he got up there, he didn't know. He never asked how Rufus did things)

"Doing right. Be okay!"

He smiled and gave his little buddy a small fist bump as the choir went up at the front of the church singing "What Child is this?"

Kim smiled as they reached the chorus, and a vision of a baby lying in Mary's arms as she rocked him revisited her memory. She intertwined her fingers with Ron's as she sang,

"_This, This, is Christ the King,_

_Whom Sheppard's guard and Angels sing,_

_Haste, Haste, to bring Him laud,_

_The Babe, the Son…of Mary…_

_The Babe, the Son…of Mary."_

Ron smiled and leaned over before giving Kim a chaste kiss, remembering why he was doing this…not for his family, not for approval, but for Kim and God. He smiled at her lovingly as Pastor Kev walked up to the stage where the worship choir had just left. He smiled as his eyes wandered around the crowd, taking in all the faces, before landing on a pair of chocolate brown eyes with a resolve he'd only seen once, having been the other himself. He smiled and began to speak,

"Good Evening, it's such a pleasure to see all my friends here tonight, both new and old. Tonight we celebrate a historic night. Tonight, the Savior was born and though unknown by many at the time, so was our salvation. Tonight, as I was preparing, I was cornered by a young man, who craved that salvation. He confessed that before he never really believed, even in his original faith, following tradition, but not the relation. Then he began to tell me a tale that honestly, if I didn't know his girlfriend…I mean fiancé, I probably wouldn't believe. He was given the privilege to experience something incredible first hand. However, it also brought light to a lie he'd been telling her. Now he wants to atone for that lie, and I, for one, am all for it. But in his "never be normal" way of course."

He smiled and gestured to Ron who nodded and stood up. Kim looked at him in wonder and shock. What was he going to do? She stood up and took his hand. Everyone in the church gasped, even Pastor Kev looked surprised. She looked at him and said evenly,

"Ronald Michael, you are my partner in both Guardianship and crime-fighting. You are my fiancé and my best friend. Whatever it is you're about to do, don't think I won't be doing it with you."

Ron smiled and took her other hand in his, giving her a warm and gracious, thankful smile,

"Thanks KP. For having my back."

She gave him a smile and they both walked up to the stage where Pastor Kev, stood smiling. He held out his hands for each of them, and guided them to the top of the stage. He smiled as he looked at Ron's nervous face before turning to the congregation,

"Ron has decided to stop being Jewish. He said that he can't stand being apart from God and wants to do the right thing; however, Ron doesn't seem to realize that being Jewish does not make you apart from God."

Everyone in the congregation gasped, with a few "Amen"s' heard throughout the church. Ron blinked wide eyed and Kim smiled and looped her hand around his as Kev continued,

"God actually said that the Israelites were God's Chosen People. We as Christians believe that on this very night, the Son of God descended from Heaven to save us and die on the cross. We in reality, are brethren, the only difference between us is Jesus. See, I don't think that Ron wants to stop being who he is. It would be like asking Kim to give up her save the world gig; it's just not right. So I accept that he wants to accept Jesus, I actually encourage it, but Ron."

He turned to Ron and Ron looked up with uncertainty in his eyes for the first time tonight, at least, back in his own time.

"do you want to truly give up your Jewish heritage?"

Ron looked up to speak before letting his head fall in shame, acknowledging the truth. Pastor Kev gave a gentle smile and cuffed Ron's shoulder before nodding,

"I thought so. You don't want to lose your Jewish heritage, but you want to accept Jesus. I have a way to do both."

Ron looked up with hope and Kim took his hand before turning to the Pastor. Kev smiled and continued,

"I'm sure you know about the Jews for Jesus?"

Ron nodded and Kim stared at him, wondering what would happen now. Pastor Kev smiled and gestured off the stage and a man stepped on to the stage before giving Kev a tight hug. Ron and Kim didn't see who it was. he was tall, with a long beard down to his collarbone. He had glasses secured gently on his nose and gentle eyes. As he broke the hug from Kev, Kim and Ron gasped as they recognized the man before them,

"Rabbi Katz?"

They said in unison, Kim, without thinking snapped and turned to Ron,

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

Ron groaned and Kev and Rabbi Katz gave a laugh. Ron refocused and turned to Rabbi Katz,

"Rabbi, what are you doing here?"

Rabbi smiled and turned to Kev,

"well, when my brother called me I had to be here to see my youngest protégé see the light. and to think just four years ago, you were worried about muscles making the man."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"yeah, Kim kinda brought me out of that one, but Rabbi…this is your **brother?**"

Rabbi Katz nodded and smiled,

"yup, my older brother, by about two years, Kevin Norman Katz."

Ron, along with half the congregation gave a chuckle at Pastor Kev's middle name before Kev gave a sinister smile toward his younger brother,

"Yes Ron, this is my younger brother, Justin, but you know him as Gerry Katz. He runs the Jewish temple, along with the Jews for Jesus service as well. He's agreed to be your personal mentor, if you would like. He'll personally disciple you and help you tonight with your baptism."

Kim's eyes shot wide open, Ron, her Ron, was going to get _baptized_? That was his gift to her? That was…totally unexpected. It was enough to propose to her, and risk his life for her, but to be baptized. To accept Jesus as his Savior and Lord was astounding! She took his hand and squeezed it affectionately as he smiled towards her,

"surprise KP."

Rabbi Katz smiled as a compartment in the floor opened up beneath him, showing a pool of clear, clean water. Ron smiled as he kicked off his shoes, leaving him only in his mission gear. Rufus smiled and climbed out of his pocket, scurrying quickly to Kim. Hana, knowing something important was about to happen to her brother called out as loud as her little two year old lungs could muster,

"GO BRUDDER!"

There was a chuckle from one or two people in the church, but the rest began to stand and applaud Ron as he climbed into the cool, clear water. The dirt on his mission clothes washed off in the water as though everything he'd been lying about was just washing away. He began to feel a closer connection to both the Mystical Monkey Power and the rest of the Blessing of Change that coursed through his soul. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting the water gently lap at his body. He felt his body calm down, letting every inhibition he had before, even with what Kaitlyn had told him, flow out of his body into the water. But, this water was different. This water didn't just stay there; no it flowed out every one of his fears and let them melt away, as though they had never been there to begin with.

Rabbi Katz smiled, his brother, as per usual, was right. There was a spark about Ronald; that not even Rabbi Katz had seen in all the years he'd known the Stoppable family. It was amazing, and not just the Mystical Monkey Power he'd heard about. Ron was glowing, a light blue aura surrounding him, but not just that, lights of gold and green and purple were shining within it as well. It was hard to see, thank goodness, because he really didn't want to explain, but he could see something changing in Ron, something for the better. Pastor Kev, didn't acknowledge whether he saw it or not, but held up a mike for Ron,

"Ron any words for your friends and family?"

Ron opened his eyes calmly and spoke in an even tone,

"to my family, I know I'm doing the right thing, I wish you could see how I'm feeling now."

What Ron didn't see was his mother and father, standing in a corner of the church watching carefully. His father watched with a warm smile and nodded, understanding why his son needed to do this now, he'd never seen him more at peace. His mother held her straight face, but if you looked close enough, you could see small tears like diamonds falling off her face as she finally understood that her son didn't do this just because Kimberly asked him to. He did this because God asked him to.

"Yahweh," she said quietly and lifted up her hands in worship (which she hadn't done in years), "thank you."

Ron didn't see them there but continued,

"to my friend Kaitlyn, wherever she is, I want to say, I finally understand the Blessing."

A small, lithe, girl with silver hair that trailed to her back gave a smile. She remembered when she went through this, though it was in a dream rather than in reality, she gave a warm smile as she picked up her communicator with a T across it,

"Titans, I'm on my way, just had to stop by for a Christmas visit."

As she turned, her metallic legs never making a sound she tossed a smile in Kim and Ron's direction,

"Merry Christmas you two, and God Bless."

Ron never saw her there and moved his eyes to the sky as he finished,

"to my Savior, Yahweh, and all the people that I owe, I want to say thanks. It took a while, but I'm finally here."

As he handed the mike back to Pastor Kev, Rabbi Katz wiped some tears from his eyes. Of course he wasn't the only one, not one eye in the church was dry that night as Rabbi climbed in the water and gently took Ron's head in his hands. Ron plugged his nose and closed his eyes as he heard the Rabbi say,

"Ronald Michael Stoppable, having confessed that Jesus is your Savior, and Yahweh is your God, I baptize you as a Child of Yahweh and forgiven by the Cross."

He slowly dipped Ron back, immersing him in the water. Ron lay in the cold water, letting it all sink in as the Rabbi's words rang in him. He was a Child of Yahweh, of God. And saved by Jesus on the Cross. He now had salvation! As he came up for air, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, the church was roaring with applause from everyone, but Ron could only smile as his fiancé, walked up to him towel in hand, her eyes shining, knowing that she'd never been this proud of him before.

As she took his hand and led him to his seat, the young silver-haired girl smiled as she looked up at the stars above, waiting for her ride. She could hear the applause from outside it was so loud, and her smile grew louder as a verse of "It's about the Cross" began, and the choir gently sang,

"_It's not just about the manger,_

_Where the baby lay._

_It's not all about the angels,_

_Who sang for Him that day._

_It's not just about the Sheppard's,_

_Or the bright and shining star,_

_It's not all about the wise men,_

_Who traveled from afar."_

Kaitlyn lay there on her back watching the sky as stars began to peep out one at a time, tears gently streaming down her face as she heard the people in the church begin to sing the Christmas hymn.

"I always thought that Christmas was about how Jesus was born and how special he was. I never knew that our forgiveness was what He came for, what He was born for."

As the choir began to move to the chorus, Kaitlyn joined in, her hands raised high,

"_It's about the Cross,_

_It's about my sin._

_It's about how Jesus came to be born once,_

_So that we could be born again._

_It's about the stone,_

_That was rolled away_

_So that you and I could have real life_

_Someday_

_It's about the cross._

_It's about the cross."_

Ron and Kim held hands as he dried off his wet hair. the choir was beginning to wind down into the next verse and she began to gently sing,

"_it's not just about the presents_

_Underneath the tree._

_It's not all about the feeling_

_That the season brings with me."_

Ron smiled and joined in,

"_it's not just about coming home_

_To be with those you love_

_It's not all about the beauty _

_In the snow I'm dreaming of."_

They all raised their hands in worship and sang,

"_it's about the cross,_

_It's about my sin._

_It's about how Jesus came to be born once _

_Just so we could be born again."_

Rabbi and Pastor Katz wrapped their arms around each other and continued,

"_it's about the stone,_

_That was rolled away_

_So that you and I could have real life_

_Someday_

_It's about the cross_

_It's about the cross."_

Kim took her families hand as the song began to pick up,

"_The beginning of the story is wonderful_

_And great."_

Ron joined her on the other side and took her hand, where her engagement ring sparkled as water from his baptism splashed on it, giving it a bright shine,

"_but it's the ending that can save you and_

_That's why we celebrate!"_

Kaitlyn stood on the roof as behind the clouds a bright star began to poke through. It was beautiful and shined around the whole town, but what was truly amazing, was that it was in the shape of a cross,

"_it's about the cross_

_It's about my sin_

_It's about how Jesus came to be born once_

_So that we could be born again."_

Now the whole church saw the light begin to shine and one by one they filed out to look up at the cross star shining down as everyone finished, grateful tears falling down their faces,

"_it's about God's love_

_Nailed to a tree_

_It's about how every drop of blood that flowed_

_From Him when it should've been me_

_It's about the stone_

_That was rolled away_

_So that you and I could have real life_

_Someday."_

Now everyone grew quiet as Kim, Ron and Kaitlyn finished, smiles crossing their faces,

"_it's about how you and I could have real life_

_Someday…_

_It's about the cross._

_It's about the cross."_

Kaitlyn smiled and hopped into a plane as it neared, wiping her eyes and looking to the sky whispering, "_Thank you."_

Kim and Ron looked at each other, the PDVI, the family troubles, the engagement, the time travel, everything faded away but the star and the two of them as they smiled and gave each other a kiss so loving and gentle, it would be hard to believe that it was a kiss between teens. They stayed that way for a minute before breaking off and whispering to each other,

"Merry Christmas."

Kim, her natural Kimness taking over quickly spoke,

"Jinx you owe me a soda!"

Ron laughed and held her closer as they walked home beneath the light of the star.


End file.
